ghost of you
by EverythingR5
Summary: "I want to make a pact guys. No matter what happens, we'll never separate and we'll always be together. The four best friends. Forever and ever." That was two years ago. Everything is different now. This so called "forever" left just like Austin did, without even saying goodbye.
1. Chapter 1 - New Year & New People

**Hello everyone! :D This is my newest fan fiction, Ghost of You. I hope you all enjoy it! I have a lot of plans for this story. I don't know how often I will be updating this story, hopefully frequently though! The story is written in Ally's POV.**

**For this story, there will be many flashbacks. A flashback is always signified when words are **_italicized _**and singing is signified when words are bold.**

Chapter 1 – New Year & New People

"Welcome students to the first day of senior year!" Usually I'm excited for school, but this year is going to be a drag. There will be so much pressure put on me. This is the year where I decide my future. This is it. My entire life I've been preparing for this year, and now that it's finally here I wish I could rewind time and go back to Elementary School where the only thing I had to worry about was making sure I colored inside the lines.

I really only had a few friends to enjoy the year with. Of course I have Trish, who has been my bestfriend since Kindergarten. Then I also have my boyfriend, Elliot. We've been dating for a little less than a year now. He was my first crush EVER, and he returned back to town during sophomore year. We didn't date until junior year though, but I think he always had a crush on me. Then there's Melanie, a close friend to Trish and I, and Jacob, who is Elliot's bestfriend. Those are pretty much my only friends. Well, what else would I expect. I don't have that "cool factor" to fit in with most of the people at school. I'm an outcast, that's pretty much all there is too it. I get picked on a lot but I've learned to ignore it. I am most certainly NOT looking forward to one more year of being an outsider.

Our school isn't really that strict. One of my favorite things is that we can all go out for lunch. Now that we can all drive, it's easier to get to the nice restaurants. We usually always go to Melody's Diner for lunch. It's close, the service is great, and it's entertaining. Once lunch period arrived, Trish and I met up and walked over to Melanie's car.

Melanie's family is rich. Her dad works on Wall-Street and her mom is a dentist. She's spoiled and likes to flaunt her money around in public. Along with being rich she's also VERY smart. Her and I usually bond over that. She has a very nice car, that can usually fit our entire gang. The rich and tall brunette came waltzing over with Jacob and Elliot.

Jacob was 5'8 and very handsome. He had floppy black hair but for some reason always hid it with a beanie. He also wore glasses, but in my opinion that made him look even more attractive. He was probably the most popular in our little clan. He's on the football team along with Elliot, but Elliot isn't as popular because Elliot isn't as good. He was also a little, uh, stupid. He always says weird and random things. I think Trish has a crush on Jacob. As attractive as Jacob is, I only like him as a friend, considering I'm dating Elliot.

Elliot was very buff, tall, hot brown-haired teen. He was so down to earth and we have much in common besides my love for music. We went to camp together as children and I grew a crush on him, even though he looked liked a nerd. But when he returned sophomore year, he has completely transformed and was so much different.

"Hey sweetie." Elliot came over to me and kissed me. "How were your first few classes?"

"Ugh, such a drag. Hopefully the rest of the day will be better."

"Alright come on guys everyone in the car!" Melanie said as she motioned us inside. Elliot took my hand and led me to the back seats of the vehicle. I sat on the left, Elliot sat in the middle, and Trish sat on the right. Up in the front Melanie was driving and Jacob was in the passenger seat. She didn't give us any time to buckle up before she took off outside the school gates.

My head was on Elliot's shoulder and we were both checking our phones when Melanie turned the radio on.

**Oh, cause I know that I'll make it, never put my head down**

**t-t-turn it up loud!**

"Change the channel please." I said very strict and demanding. Whenever an Austin Moon song came on the radio it just brought back bad memories. All my friends knew that I didn't like him, so they would try to avoid talking about him at all costs. Last year Elliot, Jake, and Melanie told me they were going to see a musical one night, but really, they went to see Austin in concert. They all were huge fans of him, I for one, along with Trish, could care less about him.

_6 months ago:_

"_So Ally, who's your favorite singer?" My partner asked me. This is a stupid project. All were doing is asking our random partners we barely know questions about eachother and writing an essay about it. What's the point?_

"_Um, well I really love Adele. How about you?"_

"_Oh, my favorite singer is Austin Moon. I wish I had gotten to know him before he moved from Miami to LA. Did you know him?" I looked down and thought if I should tell this stranger I barely know the truth or not._

"_No. I had never met him."_

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx x

We arrived at the Melody Diner within five minutes. We ordered ahead so our food would be ready by the time we got there. I'm friends with one of the workers, Cassidy, so she always reserved us a spot in the restaurant. Elliot, Jake, and I sat on one side of the booth while Trish and Melanie sat on the other side.

"So guys who's excited for senior year?" Jake asked. Melanie spoke up.

"Well I am. I just can't wait to see what kind of extraordinary things I accomplish again. And then after that I'm off to Yale."

"How are you so sure you're going to Yale?" Trish asked.

"Well, my grades for starters are fantastic. I also have a 4.3 GPA and I got a 2200 on the SATs. I think I'm a shoe-in." Pretty much all Melanie ever does is gloat. To be honest, it get's a little annoying after a while. Cassidy walked over with our already cooked meals.

"Hey guys! Alright so one order of the Chicken Caesar Salad."

"That's me!" I said and she passed it down to me.

"An order of the Chipotle Chicken Panini."

"Over here!" Jake announced.

"An order of the Chicken Pot Pie,"

The Chicken Pot Pie. I remember when I got obsessed with them the same day Austin sang for Cassidy… Before he was famous. Before he left.

After lunch, we went back to school. The rest of the day was literally a drag. I had only one period with Elliot. That's most likely going to be the only enjoyable class. I went up to my locker, grabbed my books, and headed for the door. As I was walking away, I overheard a conversation between two girls. All I heard was,

"Are you serious? AUSTIN MOON?"

"Yeah! He should be here any day by now!"

That was enough to make me curious. I approached the two girls. One of them was a skinny blonde and the other was a tall overweight redhead.

"Hi! I overheard you guys talking about Austin Moon. Where should he be any day now?" The redhead spoke up.

"I heard a rumor that THE Austin Moon, who used to go to our school, is coming back to Miami!"

"Oh, where is he playing this time?" They started laughing and the redhead spoke up again.

"I don't mean coming back for a concert, I mean he's coming back for good." My heart literally stopped.

"W-what do you mean? Why?!"

"Nobody knows, but there's also a rumor going around that he came back here so he can graduate at OUR school!"

No… no he can't. He can't come back to school. He can't come back to Miami.

"I wonder if he's interested in tall perky blondes. I better make myself look good!" The blonde said before running off. The redhead quickly followed behind her.

I am hoping and praying those are just rumors. I don't want to have to deal with Austin again. I have no idea what to say to him. If what they said is true, I have to avoid him at all costs. I know he'll probably try to apologize to me and go back to the way things were but I can't. He has no idea how much he hurt me when he left for California without even saying goodbye to me… Ally Dawson… his at the time, girlfriend and partner. He practically broke my heart. I still remember when I found out.

_2 Years Ago:_

_I feel so terrible about last night. Austin and I had a huge fight and I need to make it up to him. The fight was stupid and was not worth loosing my boyfriend over. _

_I approached his house with a batch of double chocolate chip cookies. I remember him mentioning they were his favorite cookies. I knocked on the door and Austin's mom, Mimi, opened it._

"_Hello Ally! What brings you here?"_

"_Hi Mimi! I was just wondering if Austin was home. We kind of had a fight last night and I wanted to apologize." She kind of had a shocked expression on her face. _

"_Ally… I thought he told you."_

"_Told me what?"_

"_Well, you know how Austin got asked to move to California from that record company who wanted to sign him to the label?"_

"_Yeah, that's kind of what our fight was about. Why'd you bring it up?"_

"_I'm sorry Ally, him and his father left for LA late last night." She… can't be serious._

"_What? No that's not possible I literally just saw him like twelve hours ago."_

"_He came home and told Mike he was ready to leave. They caught a flight in the middle of the night. I'm sorry Ally, he's gone." I can't believe this. Is this some kind of joke? He… he didn't even say goodbye…_

How could he have done that too me? Why did he just leave without telling me? Why did he do it? Why…


	2. Chapter 2 - Returns & Changes

Chapter 2 – Returns & Changes

Were those girls right? Is… is Austin really coming back? I don't know what I'd do if he did. Would he try to win be back again? Or maybe he would just completely forget about me and move on. I mean, he is THE Austin Moon. Every single girl in the school is gonna go after him. If he's even interested in a girl, he'll most likely go after the hot cheerleaders. I really honestly would care less. I don't want him back in my life, not after what he did too me.

"_No… I-I don't believe you. He wouldn't leave me. He said he loved me. Where's Austin?" I barged past Mimi and ran up to his room. I opened the door and everything was cleared out besides the furniture and the bed. Mimi came up from behind me. "Is this some kind of a joke? Haha Austin very funny you can come out now!" But no one came out. _

"_Ally… I know it's hard to accept but they're gone. Austin, Mike and Dez left early this morning. They should've landed by now."_

"_Stop lying to me!" I started to get all teary-eyed. I wanted so hard to believe what she was saying wasn't true, but deep in my heart… I know it is. I've gotta call him and find out what's going on. I took out my phone and dialed his number._

_Ring Ring Ring Ring. _

_Ring ring ring ring. _

"_Hey this is Austin!"_

"_Austi-"_

"_I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can!" It was just his voicemail… _

_Austin did leave me on short notice. He chose his career over me. I can't believe I ever loved him. That was the biggest mistake ever… to let him come into my life._

That was a huge mistake. We should've just stuck to being partners. Friends. Maybe if we did I wouldn't be hurting as much as I am now.

Trish might know something. Dez might've texted her in advanced telling her they were coming home. I walked to her house. Trish & my families are so close that we usually just walk into each other's houses without ringing the bell. I walked into Trish's room and saw her painting her nails.

"Hey Trish!"

"Hey Ally! What are ya doing here?"

"Ok listen carefully Trish. I know this may be… kinda hard to comprehend, but… I think Austin and Dez are coming back to Miami."

"Ugh another concert? It's like he comes to Miami all the time for concerts just for the slim chance that we'll actually show up." She obviously didn't understand. Its okay, neither did I.

"No Trish, I wish it was just for a concert. But I mean they're moving back here." Her eyes widened and she looked up.

"What do you mean they're _moving_ back? Austin and Dez left Miami because Austin got a record deal in California. They can't just _move _back."

"I know I know. Nobody knows why they're coming back but I also heard that he's going to come back to school and graduate with us." She stood up and started yelling.

"WHAT?! Why would they do that? I can't believe it! If they do come back Ally we have to ignore them. They're obviously going to try to win our friendship back and we can't let them. Not after what they did."

"_Hey Ally!" Trish said as she walked into the music store. I was sitting in front of the piano, still weeping. She noticed my tears. "Oh my god Ally what's wrong? Are you okay?" She sat next to me to comfort me. _

"_He's gone." _

"_What? Who's gone?"_

"_Austin. Him and Dez left for California this morning and they never even told me. Austin didn't even say goodbye." _

"_What?! They left without us? How could they do that? I thought we were a team!" She started to tear up too. I completely understand why. Her two friends abandoned her. Austin and Dez are long gone, and they don't even care how they left Trish and I behind._

"I know Trish. Whatever they do or say, we can't let them back into our lives. I don't know when they'll be here, but I heard soon. I'm going over to Elliot's house and the rest of the gangs coming a bit later. Are you coming too?" Trish still stood there in awe. She looked at me.

"No, no I can't. Maybe tomorrow. Thanks Ally." She sat back down and continued her nails, but it was obvious after the news she just received she wasn't acting the same. I put on a little smirk, nodded, and walked out.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

I arrived at Elliot's house after about a twenty-minute walk. Living in a city like Miami, there's a lot of walking. I don't mind though, it keeps me healthy and active. I knocked on his door. There were no cars in the driveway so I'm supposing his parent's weren't home. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled and kissed him.

"Come on in!" He motioned me inside the house. We walked into his living room where a movie was playing. I sat on the couch directly across from the TV and he sat next to me. I snuggled into him and put my head on his chest while he put his arm around me.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Ghost of You." I looked up at him and smiled. This was my absolute favorite movie and he knew it too. I remember the first time I watched it.

"_Come on Ally just watch it! I really think you'll enjoy it!" Austin has been trying to get me to watch this cheesy romance movie for over a year now. It's his all time favorite movie. I find it pretty funny how this 16 year old guy's favorite movie is basically a chick flick. I usually do love romance movies, but I saw the trailer for this one and it looked absolutely horrible. _

"_Fine Austin I'll watch it!"_

"_Really? Finally!" _

"_Only because you came with me to that cloud watching session last week." He laughed and sat down on the couch next to me after putting the movie into the DVD player._

"_Yeah, you owe me." _

"So Elliot, I have something to tell you." I sat up, keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I overheard in the hallway yesterday that… Austin is moving back to Miami and going back to school with us." His eyes basically bulged out of his head. I honestly have no idea how he will react to this. He does know about Austin & I's past.

"Well… do you still like him?" I practically gagged.

"Oh believe me, I don't. I mean, I have Trish, the gang, you, I don't need him in my life. He's the last person I want to see, that's for sure." He smiled and bit his lip.

"Good, then that means I can still do this without it being awkward."

He kissed me as I leaned up against the armrest. I put my hands on the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around my back. We kissed gently in the beginning and we both closed our eyes. He drew his tongue across my lips. My hand started ruffling around in his hair. Our tongues fought against each other's as we both smiled at the enjoyment of the event.

He un-grasped my back with his arms and took his shirt off. His lips soon moved from my mouth down to my neck as he began to kiss that area. I started moaning.

"Get a room you two." I looked up and it was Melanie who came waltzing into Elliot's house. Elliot turned to her.

"Ya know you could've at least knocked."

"Oh let me assure you I would've if I knew I was about to walk into a sex scene. Oh and Elliot put your shirt back on that two pack isn't impressing anyone." Elliot chuckled a little then pouted. He went to find his shirt that he whipped off earlier. Right after Melanie came in so did Jake. I sat up and Elliot turned the movie off.

"Alright pizza should be here in about thirty minutes. It's about twenty-five." Jake said as we walked over towards us. He threw six bucks on the table and so did the rest of us. Melanie and Jake sat down on the couch diagonal from Elliot and I.

"So Ally. Did you hear about your little ol' sexy ex is moving back to Miami?" I rolled my eyes at Melanie.

"Believe me I know and I am not happy about it." Jake spoke up.

"I think it'll be cool having Austin back at Marino. I mean, that famous of a kid, it'll bring a lot of publicity to the school."

"Yeah and a lot of unwanted attention into our personal lives." Elliot said.

"Elliot's right. The paparazzi are going to be swarming our school. If they see any of us talking with Austin, they'll be all over us. We have to make a pact right here, right now. When Austin comes back, none of us will associate with him at all. No talking," I looked at Melanie. "No dating." She laughed.

"I don't know that'll be pretty hard for me. And Dawson you could care less about the pap. The reason you don't want us to talk to Austin is because of what he did to you back in sophomore year." Melanie was right.

"It's a deal. We're not going to associate with him. For Ally." Elliot was so sweet. I let out a big awe and kissed him gently. Melanie rolled her eyes, but they both agreed.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

By the look of this Austin must be back. It's a Tuesday morning, and while walking to school I noticed a bunch of people driving towards it. News stations, Magazines, Paparazzi, all crowded in front of Marino High School. Dear lord. As I was walking into the school, I noticed a bunch of random students being interviewed. I met up with Elliot on my way in. He kissed me.

"I'm going to be here for you the entire day. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of people running towards me. I looked all around and saw paparazzi and interviewers surrounding me. What are they doing? Why are so many of them interested in me? I heard a bunch of them screaming and shoving microphones into my face, but I couldn't make out what they were trying to say. It got all quiet and one of them screamed.

"Ally Dawson, what's it like knowing that your ex-boyfriend is back in Miami?" So that's what this is about. Even though Austin didn't have a record deal until after we broke up, he was still a pretty big deal while we were together. Most of his fans knew that we were dating, and also knew we broke up. I'm surprised the paparazzi found out about our past. Well, that actually doesn't really surprise me. They're paparazzi. They do whatever to dig up dirt and get a good story out to the public.

Elliot quickly took me by the waist and led me inside the school building before I could answer. They were security guards keeping all interviewers outside. All this chaos just because of one kid. One bitchy kid who broke my heart. It disgusts me knowing that karma never came back to him after doing what he did. Instead, he got sold out #1 albums, tours, parties, and awards. It's a sick thought.

"Phew, that was close." I laughed at him.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you after first period." I kissed him and then went to class. As I walked in the hallways, all the girls were doing their makeup and their hair. Looks like they're all trying to impress Austin. Am I the only one who knows how much of a jackass he is?

I walked into my first period class. I sat in my usual seat, front of the class where people threw papers at me from behind. Just another day in the life of Ally Dawson. Mrs. Yoke for some reason wasn't in class yet. She walked in afterwards, and stood in the front of the room.

"Hello class. We have a new student joining us. All of you know him, but please don't make this class any different then it used to be."

Oh god. Please no. Please tell me its some famous Indian foreign exchange student. But of course, I was wrong. Austin Moon came walking into the classroom. This is the first time I have seen him in person for two whole years. I tried to hide my face behind my books, but it wasn't long until he noticed me. As soon as he saw me, he grinned and bit his lip. What? This doesn't seem like the old Austin. He turned to the rest of the students, who were mostly in awe.

"Hey guys! I'm Austin. Although, I'm pretty sure you all know that." He looked at this cheerleader and winked. The girl basically fell out of her chair. He noticed that this one girl was about to pass out. She couldn't even say anything. Austin walked over to her and autographed her notebook. "So, just because I'm a super star and the most famous kid on the planet doesn't mean I'm not an ordinary and average student. Well, I'm not, but lets just pretend I am." Austin sat down in the only available seat in the class, the seat right next to me. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to look back.

Mrs. Yoke stood up in front of the class again.

"Alright class, lets begin! Oh, and Austin," Mrs. Yoke pointed to a sign at the corner of the room. "No hats." That's what the sign read. Austin was wearing a snapback, one that I'm guessing was supposed to make him look all cool and gangster. To me, he just looked like an idiot, but not according to the other girls who are basically waiting to get in his pants.

Austin stood up and walked over to the sign. He laughed at it, and ripped it off the wall, then throwing it in the garbage. He sat back down, and the teacher was in complete shock. Wow, Austin's being a real bitch.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, Mr. Moon I expect to not see it again." She moved on with the lesson. Are you kidding me? Even the teachers are giving him special treatment?

After class, I was the first one to quickly walk out the door, trying to avoid encountering Austin. I was praying to god that Austin wouldn't try to talk to me. But apparently, god doesn't like me so much. He walked up to me after calling my name. I slowly turned around.

"Sup Ally!" That's all he has to say. _Sup Ally. _Did he forget what he did? I huffed.

"Hi Austin."

"So." He put his hand up against the lockers put on a seductive face. "I'm back."

"I can see that. I really gotta get to class." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"Ya know, I was thinking maybe we can start from where we left off. You'll be considered pretty awesome to be dating the biggest star in the world. What do ya say?" He's got to be kidding me right now. What has gotten into him?

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend. I'm happy with my life. Bye Austin." This time I walked away. He tried stopping me but I kept walking. As I turned the hallway corner to get to 2nd period, I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The stranger said. I looked up and it was Dez. He noticed me. "Ally?! Is… is that you? Oh my gosh hey Ally! Long time no see!" He smiled and held his hand out to help me up. I was about to take it but then I remembered…

_Don't forget Ally, he left you too._

I got up myself. He looked kind of offended but it can't be anymore offending then being left by your boyfriend and guy best friend.

"Hi Dez." Well, I might as well ask him. "So listen, I have a question. But then I got to get to class."

"Sure! Hit me!"

_That's not such a bad idea._

"Why is Austin so… what's the word… cocky all of a sudden?" Dez laughed.

"It's just another thing that comes with the package of fame. Don't worry, you'll get used to him after being around him for a while again."

Does he really think I'm going to try to spend time with them again.

"Well, I'm not too sure about that."

"Ally you'll get used to it trust me." He smiled. He still doesn't get it.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about spending time with him." He looked confused.

"Well… why wouldn't you? It can be like it used to be. Remember! The four best friends! Forever and ever!"

"_You know what I was just thinking about guys… what's going to happen to us after high school?" Austin looked at me shocked. I really never want to leave them. Austin is my boyfriend, and Trish and Dez are my best friends. _

"_Don't think about that Ally!" Trish said._

"_Yeah, let's just enjoy this moment, right now." Dez said._

"_But we all know were going to have to face separation one day. We all have different dreams. Austin's is to be a famous singer, mine is to go to music school, Trish's is to be a manager for some big company and Dez's is to be a video director." _

"_Babe, we'll figure it out. Don't worry. I'll never leave you, not for anything. I want to make a pact guys. No matter what happens, we'll never separate and we'll always be together. The four best friends. Forever and ever." Austin put his arm around me and smiled. Dez nodded._

"_Forever and ever." Trish laughed._

"_Forever and ever." They all looked at me. I looked up at Austin and couldn't help grin. I kissed him._

"_Forever and ever."_

"Sorry Dez, but to me, forever ended a long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3 - Writers & Reunions

Chapter 3 – Writers & Reunions

**-AUSTINS POV-**

My first day back was actually pretty dope. People that hated me two years ago now are begging on their knees to be my bestfriend. Ha, sucks for those bitches. Now all the hot ass chicks are lining up to be my boyfriend. This place is gonna be a lot more fun than it used to be. I have everything now. I can be friends with anyone I want, do anything I want, and have anything I want. The perks of being a superstar I guess. Everything in my life seems, amazing.

I was leaving the school, escorted by my bodyguard Chad. Through the window I could see that there are a bunch of paparazzi lined up outside. There are also a bunch of fans. The school had to change their entire policy around for my arrival. Today there were a bunch of fan girls who pretended to be students just to see me. Now, to get into the school all the students have to show their school IDs. Man, I love public school now. I can't remember why I didn't like it back then. Oh yeah, I wasn't famous. Even though I wasn't famous, I was still kind of known. All the girls still loved me cause apparently I was hot to them, but now their all obsessed. I'm not complaining though. I put out an album by myself and that's basically what led me to being discovered. It was just me and Ally.

Ally… oh man Ally. I thought she was hot back then but now she's just plain _sexy._ Basically the only thing that bugged me today is that she was ignoring me. I can't understand why, wouldn't she want to pick up where we left off? Trish too! I went up to her and she just walked away. I'm back aren't I? They should be happy! Whatever. They'll come to their senses and come back to Dez and I eventually.

I walked out the door of school and was basically mobbed by screams and flashing lights. Microphones were being shoved in my face as I walked away. My limo was waiting for me outside the school gates. After making it past all the paparazzi, photographers, and interviewers, I passed by the group of fans. Chad told me I couldn't stop to give them autographs cause I was on a tight schedule and had too get to a meeting. I looked at them, flashed my abs and starting walking away. I'm pretty sure a few of them fainted. That should make up for me not signing autographs. I stepped into the limo after a long day back in Miami. To be honest, I love this place so much better than LA.

"Good afternoon Mr. Moon." My limo driver greeted.

"Sup Blake, I've gotta go home real quick before I go to the meeting. It needs to be really fast, you think you can make that happen?" Blake smiled then nodded.

"Anything for you Mr. Moon." Blake took off as a bunch of screaming fans followed closely behind. I saw a bunch of cars with paparazzi in them, but Blake is a very experienced driver and knows how to loose them.

The limo parked in front of my house and I ran inside. I opened the door to see my mom cooking herself lunch.

"Hey mom." I ran up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before darting upstairs.

"Austin?! Shouldn't you be at the meeting?!" She screamed as I ran up. After getting what I needed, I ran back out the door.

"I forgot something, I'm going now. Bye!"

I got home late last night. I missed my mother so much. The only times I ever saw her were occasionally when she would fly to LA and whenever I had a concert in Florida. She's really busy running the family mattress store all by herself. I don't know how she does it alone, but she's managed to keep Moon's Mattress Kingdom in tip-top shape.

I ran back into the limo and Blake drove me to Starr Records. Things didn't go so well with my last record company, so they dropped me. Luckily, as soon as new spread that I was dropped, Starr Records was quick to sign me. I knew that since Starr Records was located in Miami, I would have to move back. I'm meeting with the label owner, Jimmy Starr. He's like the biggest name in music, well, besides me of course. He should be honored to work with me. I mean, I am the number one teen star on the planet.

I arrived at Starr Records after about a fifteen-minute drive into the city. Photographers, paparazzi, newscasters. They were all over, trying to get a word in from me. Eh, I'll talk to some of them on the way out. Security guards were there, ready to escort me into Jimmy's office. The place looked slick. All over were golden albums, awards, and posters. I walked down the red-carpeted hallway escorted by security to an elevator. I walked in and there were 22 floors. The security guard clicked on the 22nd button, so I'm guessing the top floor is where Jimmy's office is. The elevator doors opened once again and I walked down another hallway to a huge golden door. The doors opened and there he was, THE Jimmy Starr himself. He looked up and smiled. He got out of his chair and walked over to me.

"There he is! Austin Moon! Nice to finally meet you." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Starr. I want to thank you for signing me so quickly after MI Records dropped me. You saved my ass." Am I allowed to curse in front of my boss? Eh, whatever. He won't fire me. I'm too talented.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Moon. Talent like yours doesn't come around everyday. You're going to rise this company up from the bottom. But, that is only if we do this the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Austin, everyone knows you're the biggest music star in the world. But the only reason you got that title was because of your first album. Your first album was your best, and it was the one you made by yourself before you were signed. After you were signed everything seemed so manufactured and overdone. I'm guessing over at MI Records you had no creative ability."

"Creative ability?"

"You weren't able to write, produce, and engineer the songs by yourself. Everything was done for you. The only thing you did was record the songs, which your voice was later changed completely. Yes or no?"

He's got a point. "Yes."

"Mhm. So what we need to do is bring that originality from your first album back. No more professional songwriters, and no more auto tune. So tell me Austin, how did you make your first album?" He sat down on a coach and I proceeded to sit on the couch across from him.

"Well, I had help. All the editing and engineering for the songs was done by my friend Dez. He also directed the music videos I did for some of the songs and everything was put together and managed by my old manager Trish."

"Alright that's not exactly what I'm looking for. Who wrote the songs?"

"Oh, that was me and my old partner Ally Dawson."

"Oh yes, Ally Dawson. Your old girlfriend."

"Well… yeah."

"Does she still live in Miami?"

"Yes, she goes to my school. She's a senior, just like me."

"Alright then, I'm going to give her a call and offer her a job as your songwriter again."

Wait, what?! "Um, excuse me sir but that's not that good of an idea. Ally and I… well… I don't really think she likes me anymore."

"Listen Austin, if we don't get your next album spot on amazing, then your career is going down the drain. We need this to be absolutely magnificent, and the only way we can achieve that is with Ally. I don't care if you had a fight. Hell, I don't care if you killed her parents. Whatever problem you too had, you're going to get over it and work together to make this next record the best damn record ever released."

**-ALLYS POV-**

"So… did you talk to Austin?" Elliot asked me as we walked back to my house.

"Yup, I sure did."

"And? What happened? Do you think you guys can be friends again?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He's really different now. I'm happy without him in my life anymore. I don't need him. I have you now." Elliot smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in closer to him.

We walked into my empty house. As soon as we realized nobody was home, Elliot picked me up as I put curled my legs around him. He carried me over to the coach where we began kissing.

"_Is anybody home?" Austin asked as we walked into my house._

"_Nope, my parents won't be home until ten o'clock." Austin smiled as I ran into his arms. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me over to the coach where we began kissing. I ran my hands through his perfect blonde hair as I caressed his lips with my tongue. I laid down on the soft couch cushions as Austin proceeded on top of me and continued kissing me. This is love._

"This is love." Elliot said as he pulled away for a split second. He went in again and continued making out with me.

RING. RING. RING.

I huffed as I pulled away from Elliot. I looked at the caller ID and it said, "STARR REC".

"Hello?"

"Is this Ally Dawson?"

"Yes it is."

"Hello Ms. Dawson. I'm Jimmy Starr, the owner and founder of Starr Records." Oh my god. I looked at Elliot and whispered,

"It's a record label…" I picked up the phone and put it to my ear again. "Hello Mr. Starr, what can I do for you?"

"Well, if you don't know already, I just signed an old friend of yours, Austin Moon." What? Why is he calling me about Austin?

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well Ally, Austin & I came to a conclusion that if Austin was going to remain on my label, his first record needs to be fantastic. I realized that his most well written songs were the ones that you wrote with Austin before he was signed to MI Records. So, what do you say about coming and working over at Starr Records as Austin's professional songwriter?" Is he serious…? I can't work with Austin again. I never even want to see him again. I won't do it.

"Look thank you for offering Mr. Starr but I don't think that's a good idea. Sorry."

"But Ally, I can give you a full-time job. This could be your career for the rest of your life, and the pay isn't bad either."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Thanks for calling." I hung up the phone. Elliot was staring at me. I looked down.

"What did they want?" Elliot asked. I went over and sat back down on the coach.

"They wanted me to work for them as Austin's songwriter."

"That's great Ally! Why didn't you do it?" I looked at him.

"Have you not been listening to me all day? I can't stand Austin. Let alone work with him!"

"But babe, it's an amazing opportunity. You've always wanted to be a professional songwriter, and now's your chance! Don't say no just because you don't want to work with an enemy. Call them back and say you'll take it. I know you can do it Ally, I have complete faith in you." I took a long pause, thinking about it.

"Alright fine, I'll call back and take the job." Elliot smiled and kissed me.

XxxXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxx

I did a pretty good job avoiding Austin today. I saw him approaching me many times, but I quickly snuck away. It's bad enough that I have to now go to the studio to write songs with him. There was a rehearsal studio and a recording studio inside Starr Records. I walked there, but I know realize that was not such a good idea. There were a ton of paparazzi outside, snapping photos and lunging microphones into my face as I walked through the doors. A security guard escorted me to the rehearsal studio, which was on the third floor of the building.

I walked through the doors and there he was. Austin Moon was just sitting down on a chair, playing his guitar. He looked up after noticing the door had slammed behind me. He smirked, and got up.

"Hey Ally." He went into hug me. I dodged the hug and crossed to the piano in the center of the room. "So, I think we should get back together. It can be like old times!" Damn, is he going to give me any time to get settled? Instead he goes right into flirting.

"Look Austin, I'm here for work only. Nothing else." He nodded, and walked over to the piano as well. He sat on the bench.

"Alright then, come on let's work." He patted down next to him, signaling me to come sit next to him. I didn't sit. "Come on Ally, we have to work on some songs."

"And we will, but not here. I've never written a song outside my practice room, and just because I joined this cookie-cutter music business doesn't mean I'm going to start now. Lets go." I started to walk out the door. Austin quickly picked up his bag and followed me out the door. I don't want those paparazzi following us back to Sonic Boom, so we need to leave outside a back entrance. We snuck out of Starr Records and quickly walked to the Mall of Miami.

The last time me and Austin walked through this mall together we were holding hands and didn't even know the definition of personal space. Now it's implanted into our personal dictionaries. Well, mine at least. Austin keeps creeping towards me, and keeps attempted to hold my hand. This kid doesn't know when to give up does he?

We walked up to my practice room and I shut the door behind us. Austin was looking around and smiling. I threw my bag onto the coach.

"Wow, nothing has changed. I remember when we would always write songs together on this piano. Good times right?" I can't take it anymore.

"Why did you leave Austin?" He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago I walked to your house the night after our huge fight. Your mother opened your door and I was standing there, ready to apologize to you. She told me you left for California." He looked down. No response. "You have absolutely no fucking idea what you put me through. You were the love of my life Austin the love OF MY LIFE." I started crying. He couldn't even look up. "But no, you don't care about that. The only thing you cared about was your stupid career. You never gave a damn about me did you? I was just your play puppet. You used me to write your songs and then once you had an opportunity to become a superstar you left me in the dirt."

"You're wrong Ally. I did love you."

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME." He didn't know what to say. He never does. "You never even said goodbye."

He just stared into blank space. I sat on the piano.

"Austin, you know what I'll get the song started, just come back tomorrow." There was a long silence. He nodded, then walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reminiscing's & Realizations

**Hey guys. First off I'd like to thank you for all the reviews and positive ratings. It means so much to me when people enjoy my stories. (: I haven't updated often because school and stuff. I actually just went to an R5 concert this past week. It was AWESOME! But now I'm back and I'll hopefully update more often. So here's Chapter 4 of Ghost of You!**

Chapter 4 - Reminiscing's & Realizations

**-AUSTINS POV-**

Ally needs to understand. It's not like I wanted to leave her. That was probably the biggest decision I ever had to make. But I was tired. I was tired of all the arguing and debating. I just couldn't do it anymore.

"_I'm so done Dez. I can't do this anymore." I said as I stormed into Dez's room and slammed the door behind me._

"_What do you mean? What happened?" I started pulling my hair in anger._

"_It's Ally. She's being completely ridiculously about this whole thing. We got into another huge fight and I just can't take it anymore. What the hell am I supposed to do?" I sat on Dez's bed and ran my hands over my face. There was a silent pause._

"_Well… what do you want to do?" He asked. I took my hands away from my face and shook my head._

"_Right now the first thing that comes to mind is getting on the next plane to LA. Ya know… leaving it all. Just escaping from this place this, crazy enigma in my mind that I can't find a way out of. That's the only way to solve this." I laid down and closed my eyes. Dez got up from his desk chair._

"_Then… let's go." I rose up and laughed._

"_Yeah, I wish." _

"_I'm not kidding Austin. It's 8:00 right now. There's bound to be some really early morning flights. We could be on a plane in five hours. Were both already packed and so is your dad. It wouldn't hurt to leave a few days early. I'm sure my parents would be fine with it." I was in complete shock of what he was saying._

"_We're just gonna pick up and leave? Now?"_

"_You said you wanted too." I looked down. It is the only way to escape. _

"_I really would love to Dez but, I can't just leave Ally like that."_

"_Fine by me man. I understand. Just take some time to think about it alright? And if you do change your mind, just give me a call and I'll have my suitcases ready." I smiled, got up and hugged him._

"_Thanks man." I left his room and began to walk home. Time to do a lot of thinking._

And something did change my mind. To this day, no one besides me knows who or what did it, but I was convinced leaving was the option I had to take. So I did. Do I regret it? More than ANYTHING in the world. But I can't act sad. I can't act… heartbroken. I have a reputation in this business as a happy and over-confident person. And most of the time, I am. But sometimes, on the inside, I think about that one night where I left. Then I get into a state of depression, and it takes me awhile and A LOT to get out.

I walked down the stairs in Sonic Boom. This store… it started it all. I remember walking into this store for the first time trying to get instruments for a music video. I started banging on the drums when Ally came over and yelled at me for it. Then, every other time I walked into the store after that I was walking in to hang out with my friend, or make out with my girlfriend. Now, I stand in here alone. Memories from all the times I stood in this room with Ally started dwelling up in my mind again. I need to get out of here. I rushed towards the door and was about to open it when I realized that another person was walking in as I was leaving. It was Elliot. Elliot Parker. The last time I saw him was two years ago.

"Hey Austin." He said as he raised his hand for a handshake.

"Elliot… hey man." I shook his hand. "How have you been?" Elliot put on a fake smile.

"I'm doing great! How about you?"

"I'm doing good too. So… what are you doing here?" This can't be good. He's dressed in a really nice outfit and prepared himself well. Elliot took off his smile.

"Um… I have a date with Ally later." A… _date?_

"Oh really… so you and Ally are like… a thing?"

"Well yeah… almost two years now."

_Two years. I left two years ago._

Well it sure seems like it didn't take her long to forget about me.

"Oh, alright have fun man." I began to walk out when Elliot called out to me again.

"Um… maybe we can catch up at like a game or something." I turned around and smirked a little.

"Maybe."

**-ALLYS POV-**

I sat on the piano bench all alone. I know it wasn't the best idea to yell at Austin like that, but he deserved it and I couldn't keep up with it anymore. Every second I'm with him I just get reminded of all the memories we once shared. All the good ones, and the bad ones.

"_Trish, I'm so fuckin' done with Austin right now." I said to my friend as I stormed into her room late at night. Trish was sitting on her bed playing with her phone. She looked up at me._

"_Another fight?"_

"_Yup." I sat down on her bed and let out a huge sigh._

"_Its alright Ally, you guys will get over it just like you got over the rest of the fights."_

"_Trish you don't understand. This wasn't just an ordinary fight. This one was A LOT bigger. I don't think I can ever speak to him again. He's just so inconsiderate to my feelings. It's all about this LA Record deal thing. He just expects me to drop my entire life here and go with him to live there. And he's barely giving me anytime to sort things through. He gave me until tonight to make up my mind but I can't. I just don't know what to do anymore Trish."_

"_Ally," She sat up. "When does Austin leave?"_

"_A few days."_

"_So you have a few days to decide if you want to go or not. I'm willing to go, but if you stay then I stay. In my opinion, I think you should go. I think WE should go. We always agreed that the four of us would stick together forever and ever. This could be a HUGE opportunity for us. Being in LA also gives you a better chance of getting over your stage fright! Nothing bad could come out of going. Sure, we'll all be home sick, but when Austin becomes a huge star thanks to our help, we'll be touring non-stop and I'm positive we'll book a bunch of gigs in the Miami area. But, it's not my decision, it's yours. Take all the time you need." I thought about it. Trish is right. I still have a few days, and I think that should be enough. In actuality, I think I've made up my mind._

"_You're right Trish. Tomorrow, I'm going to go to Austin and apologize. And then I'm going to tell him that… I wanna go to LA with him."_

But of course, I never had the chance to tell Austin I was going to go with him, because before I even woke up from that terrible and devastating night, Austin was long gone.

The door opened to my practice room and I saw Elliot walk in. He grinned and sat next to me on the piano bench. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I can't do this anymore Elliot. Austin has led me up to my breaking point. I'm calling Jimmy Starr and quitting. I got up and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and began dialing when Elliot came over and took the phone away from me. "Give me it back!"

"I'm not letting you give up on a huge opportunity so easily! What happened that you suddenly are giving up?"

"Austin still loves me Elliot. Like, a lot. All he does is flirt."

"Well does he try to get work done?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Look babe. This is the biggest thing that has ever happened to you. You've always wanted to be in the music business, and now you finally are. Don't give up just because of one bad practice. Trust me, Austin will find someone else. I want you to do this Ally."

Ugh, why does he have to be so wise?

"Okay, I'll give it one more shot." Elliot grinned.

"I mean, as long as you don't like Austin back." I giggled lightly.

"Please, if I still loved Austin, would I do this?" I slowly and loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and I did the same. Our lips gently touched against each other's. I started caressing his mouth as he did the same to mine.

While kissing, I heard the door open.

"Hey Ally, I just wanted to apolo-"

I pulled away from Elliot and looked to see who the intruder was. I turned and couldn't believe it. It was Austin, and he was coming back to apologize. I let out a little fake laugh.

"Um… Austin you remember Elliot right?" Austin didn't say a word. This must be incredibly awkward for him, and for me too. He just had a blank, pale, and astonished face on. Before I could finish asking him, Austin quickly darted from the doorway. "Austin wait!" I called for him, but he didn't turn back.

"I don't know why he got all shocked like that. I told him before that we were dating," Elliot said.

"Well, he's probably just upset that he saw me kissing someone, considering he still loves me. I know the feeling."

"_And the nominees are, T-Fame, Garrett Storm, Ellington Lynch, and Austin Moon!"_

_Ugh. I can't believe this. Austin's been out of Miami for not even two months, and he's already nominated for the Internet Music Awards. He was nominated at "Best Male Internet Star." There he is, in Hollywood at the Kodak Theatre possibly about to win his first award ever, and here I am, sitting on my couch in Miami alone watching it all live on TV. It's taking me forever to get over him. He seems to be over me though. Rumor has it he is now dating the award-winning movie actress Mona Diamonds. They're sitting right next to eachother at the show, being all cozy and snuggly. I remember when we used to do that._

_Haha but nope, not anymore. He'd rather date some fake ass bitchy movie star then me. He'd rather be in LA with her than in Miami with me. He'd rather live the rockstar life without me, then live the rockstar life with me. And I am so sick of it._

"_And the Web Award goes to… Austin Moon!" Even though I may hate his guts, some feel of pleasure still fills me. I still love him deep inside, and seeing him win his first award makes me feel joy._

_The camera angle switched over to Austin standing up out of his audience seat. His dad stood up and gave him a huge hug. Then, Mona stood up and… oh my fuckin' god. _

_She dove right in and planted a huge kiss on him. He didn't resist it either._

_At that moment, my heart absolutely sank. My smile slowly went down to a devastated emotion. I slowly fell to the ground and began to cry. I just kept repeating, "oh my god, oh my god." Once I hit the ground and curled up into a ball, Trish, who was sitting on the couch quickly got up to comfort me. She hug me and patted me on the back._

"_It'll be ok Ally it'll be ok." I couldn't stop crying. _

"_How could he do this? How?" _

_And I cried the rest of the night._

XxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Usually, on a day like today in school, Austin would be all over me. He'd be throwing notes onto my desk in class and hunting me down in between periods. But today, nothing. Austin did absolutely nothing to get my attention. I'm actually pretty sure he's avoiding me. I only know this because when I was walking to my friends locker, he was right there and once he saw me heading in that direction he quickly walked away.

And then even weirder, I sat in my practice room after school waiting for Austin for two hours. What could he possibly be doing to be this late to songwriting sessions? And here I am, approaching the third hour with still no Austin. That's it, I'm going to his house and getting him myself.

The walk from the mall to his house is pretty short. It didn't take long for me to arrive in his neighborhood. As I approached his house, I noticed the amount of reporters and paparazzi increasing. I haven't been to Austin's house for so long. Once I arrived, I noticed a large amount of renovations. For starters there's a large gate blocking all the paparazzi from entering the property. Also, the house is a lot bigger. They must of built extensions onto it. Luckily, I know a secret way to get into the house that no one knows about besides me.

"_Austin where are we going?" I said as Austin led me into his backyard. _

"_Come on just follow me!" I giggled a little and followed him into his shed. I bit my lip. Not a very romantic place to do it for the first time, but it'll manage. He closed the door behind me once I entered. I began to take off my shirt. "Um… Ally what are you doing?"_

"_Isn't this why were here?" He started laughing a lot._

"_Ally come on! I wouldn't do it for our first time inside a dusty old shed. I want to show you something. So… since I'm becoming a lot more famous, my dad called over his friend who is a builder and he built us this." He pointed to a latch on the ground. "Open it." I slowly approached the latch and swung it open. Under it was a wooden stair case._

"_Oh wow, hidden wooden staircase. This isn't creepy at all." Austin laughed at my joke, even though I wasn't kidding. "May I ask why?"_

"_Well… soon enough the paparazzi will find out where I live. This place will be swarmed with photographers and reporters. Since you're my girlfriend, I don't want you to have to deal with fighting through all that to get into my house. None of my family wants to deal with that. Follow me." He took my hand and proceeded down the staircase. I walked slowly behind him. It was very dark and very muddy. It was like I was walking through a cave. At the end of the cave was a door. Austin let me go infront of him. "Open it."_

"_The last time you told me to open something it led to a scary ass cave where I feel like I'm about to be attacked by something at any moment." But even though I was horrified, I opened the door. To my surprise, it didn't lead to another creepy place, but instead, it led to Austin's basement. "Oh I get it. So whenever you want to sneakily get into the house, you just go through that cave!" Austin smiled._

"_Yup. My parents told me not to tell anyone because they didn't want to risk it getting out, but you're my girlfriend and the first step of a relationship is honesty." I grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. _

I managed to sneak my way into his backyard without the paparazzi noticing. The backyard was empty for some reason. I crept into his shed. I really hope the cave is still there. As soon as I got inside, I looked in the area where it was. There was a huge box on top of it. _Nice cover up._ I slid the heavy box away from the latch. It was all dusty.

Even though I might regret entering his house and letting all the memories swarm into my mind, I also want to search for something.

_I laid down on Austin's empty floor crying. How could he leave. After all we've been through, how could he just leave me like that?_

"_Ally, dear come on we have to go." Austin's mom said as she came over to comfort me. I couldn't stop the tears. I nodded and stood up. We both began to walk out the door. She kept going down the hallway but I stopped in the doorway. I analyzed his empty room. He's really gone…._

_I took off my locket necklace that Austin gave me a few months ago. I opened it. Inside was a picture of us together. I closed it and looked on the back. Encrypted on the back said, "forever and ever." Filled with rage, I angrily threw the locket on the ground in his room. Then, I left._

I don't know where the locket went. I doubt Austin found it, he's too oblivious. And I also doubt his mom found it. Where do you think Austin got his obliviousness from?

I slowly crept into the cave. Nothing has changed, expect it's a lot more dusty and A LOT more muddy. I opened the door leading into his basement. There's probably body guards that will attack me if they see me in here. I better quickly sneak upstairs to his room. I crept up the staircase to go to the main level of the house. I looked down a corner and saw a body guard standing by the front door. Luckily, the staircase was not by there. I went up the staircase and turned towards his door. There it is. I opened the door and saw Austin just sitting on his bed shirtless playing the guitar. He looked up and noticed me.

"Oh, hey Ally."

"Don't _'hey Ally'_ me. You're three hours late for songwriting lets go!" I grabbed his hand and began walking out the door but he pulled it away. "What's your deal?"

"We can't work together anymore Ally." He went back to playing his guitar.

"Austin what the hell are you talking about? Why?"

"I don't want to get in the way of yours and Elliot's relationship. Look Ally, when I'm around you… it's hard to control myself. It's like every time I see you I just want pick you up and carry you to my bed. And I know that if we keep working together, eventually that'll happen. I'm stopping this before it does." Wow, does he really love me that much?

"Austin, I have faith you can control yourself. Come on, we both know that you're next album will be shit without my help. And also, I kind of really like this job. You need me, and I need you. So get up, put your shirt back on and let's go." I began to walk out the door.

"Wait…" Austin said. I stopped.

"What?"

"I know why you _really_ don't want me to quit working with you."

"What are you talking about?" He put on a little smart-ass smirk.

"You still like me."

"WHAT? You wish. Why the hell would I like a bitchy, self-absorbed, cocky jackass like you? Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well..." He stood up. "You're tapping your feet consecutively and twiddling your thumbs at the same time." Shit.

_This is the first time Austin's coming over since we started dating. I'm sitting alone on the couch and he should be here any minute. I'm so nervous…_

_**DING DONG.**_

_That's the bell, he's here._

_I stood up and went to get the door. I opened the door and there he stood, Austin Moon, my boyfriend, with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled._

"_Hey babe." He walked in, hugged me, kissed me on the cheek and then handed me the flowers. I started blushing._

"_Awh, thank you so much honey they're beautiful!" I gave him a huge hug back. After putting the flowers on the nearest table, I took his hand and led him over to the couch. I sat down first._

"_Um… Ally?"_

"_Yeah?" He then chuckled._

"_Why are you tapping your feat consecutively and twiddling your thumbs at the same time?" Oh great, he caught me._

"_Well… it's just a reflex that I do when I get nervous because I'm around someone I like." He put on the biggest cheesy smile._

"_Awhhh how cute." I giggled as he sat down._

"_Oh shut up." He put his arm around me and snuggled in closer._

"_You don't have to be nervous around me Ally. Just be comfortable."_

"You're ridiculous Austin." As I started walking out of Austin's room, Dez came in.

"Hey guys! Oh, was I interrupting something?" He then turned to Austin and winked.

"Actually no Dez, I was just leaving." I stormed out of the room. I heard Austin scream from behind as I was leaving.

"You still love me Ally Dawson!" I then yelled back at him.

"You wish Austin Moon!"

How could that jerk think I'm starting to like him again?

Oh wait, because I am.


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Hello! I'm so extremely sorry I haven't been updating often for "Ghost of You". I haven't been updating for mainly two reasons, school and writers block. Hopefully soon I will overcome this writers block and find out where to go with the story, but until then it may be a while until I update again. Hopefully I can get another chapter out by the end of the month to show you all I haven't given up. I appreciate all the kind reviews and I hope you all stick around for me to finish the story.

To thank you all, heres a preview from a little part of what I have written of Chapter 5.

Austin and I have been working on the first song for his album for almost two hours. I must say, we do work pretty well together. Except for our occasional fights.

Austin smiled. "It's just like old times isn't it Ally." I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, it is."

It was silent for a bit. Austin started scratching his head and began to do other awkward motions.

"It… it really hurt didn't it?" I looked at him. He was still staring down though.

"What?"

"Me leaving."

"Is that even a legitimate question? Of course it hurt. You were the love of my life and you just took off."

So once again I am so sorry and I hope soon I will update very frequently! Thank you!

-Mike

Have any questions? Inbox me or tweet me! everythingr5


	6. Chapter 5 and 6 - Flirts & Fights

Ghost of You – Chapter 5/6

Flirts & Fights

**Heres a new chapter! This chapter was originally supposed to be combined with a bigger chapter, but I thought it was long enough so I might as well leave it as it is! School just ended so I'll be updating more often! Enjoy!**

(Singing in this chapter is identified by **bold**)

"**I've told a million lies I know. I'm wasting away, a little more everyday, wait for me… wait for-**"

"Ally that's wrong."

"What do you mean? I was singing that part perfectly on key Austin."

"Yeah, you were singing on key but playing the wrong notes." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I know what I'm doing Austin."

Austin and I have been working on the first song for his album for almost two hours. I must say, we do work pretty well together. Except for our occasional fights.

Austin smiled. "It's just like old times isn't it Ally." I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, it is."

It was silent for a bit. Austin started scratching his head and began to do other awkward motions.

"It… it really hurt didn't it?" I looked at him. He was still staring down though.

"What?"

"Me leaving."

"Is that even a legitimate question? Of course it hurt. You were the love of my life and you just took off. I mean, I was ready to go with you. I decided that night, I wanted to go. I never told you because you left before I had the chance."

"Wait, what? I… I never meant to do that to you…" Well that's kind of hard to believe. Considering he did do it. "After leaving every single night I just thought about you. I thought about how much it must've hurt."

"If you thought about me then how come you wouldn't answer my texts, or calls, or emails, Facebook messages, tweets, anything… All you did was ignore me. I felt like you pretended I didn't exist."

"I didn't have the guts to talk to you again. And by the time I became the person I am now, you know, the overly confident-"

"Jackass?" Austin laughed a little. I wasn't really kidding.

"You could say that. By the time I became the 'jackass' guy who had the guts to talk to any girl, you had stopped calling, tweeting, texting… I thought YOU forgot about me. So I constantly booked dozens of shows in the Miami area. Every time, Dez and I would show yours and Trish's pictures to the security guards, asking them to see if they saw you enter. We wanted you guys to show up so badly. But of course you never did. I understand why though. Leaving you was the biggest mistake in the world. It made me realize I really was a jackass. When I heard the news that I was coming back to Miami, you're the very first thing I thought of. I knew that somehow, someway, I needed to make it up to you. And I won't stop until I do. All I ever want in my life is for things to go back to the way they were. I'm not giving up on you Ally Dawson."

I looked down. Tears began forming in my eyes. Austin took his hand and placed it on my cheek. He turned my head so I was facing him. "Ally… I love you." He closed his eyes and began leaning in.

"Austin… let's just work on the song." I turned away and positioned myself to begin playing the piano again. I still felt his eyes on me.

"Yeah, lets work on the song." He slowly turned as well.

"So um, you said I was playing the keys wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here, let me show you where your hands have to go." He got up and walked around so he was on the opposite side of me from before. He took my hands in his and slowly moved them to the correct position. He positioned my hands correctly, but still didn't take his off mine. We both just stared down at our touching hands. Austin looked up at me and smiled. But it wasn't just an ordinary smile. Since I've known Austin for so long, it's so easy to read him and his thoughts. He had certain facial expressions that were easy to tell what he was thinking. The last time I saw him have this particular smile was after our first kiss. I've never seen him smile at anyone like that besides me.

"Hey guys."

I turned around and saw Elliot standing at the door. He must've seen that all. I quickly jumped up and went over to kiss him.

"Hey baby." As we kissed Austin just looked down. "Um, alright Austin I think that's enough writing for today. We can pick it up tomorrow."

"No no guys that's okay," Elliot said, "I have to go to the bathroom anyways so I'll leave you too alone to finish things up." Wow. I expected him to be furious that Austin and I were basically having eye sex and hand sex. But, he was being completely cool about it.

"Thanks man." Austin said. Elliot nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Well there's nothing really we could fit in in the whole minute Elliot will take to pee." I laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Austin stood up and went over to get his bag. He put it over his back and walked towards the door. "Bye Ally."

"Bye." We both slightly smiled and he walked out.

What just happened?

**-AUSTINS POV-**

I walked out of practice room and began heading down the stairs. Man, I'm such an idiot. How could I just think Ally would come running back to me again?

I was almost out of Sonic Boom when I felt someone grab me from behind. I was turned around and shoved against a wall by my throat. Once I got the chance to open my eyes, I saw Elliot standing in front of me.

"You're gonna listen to me Moon, and you're gonna listen closely. Stay the hell away from Ally. You hear me?" I gasped for air.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

"Right now, you. I was cool with you coming back to Miami and working with Ally, but there are limits Moon. Whatever feelings you have for Ally, drop them or I swear to fuckin' god I'll personally kick you and your little pretty face back to wherever the hell you came from." Elliot let go of me and began to walk back to the upstairs. I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"You know I never was quite able to figure you out Elliot. I never really understood your motives but now I do."

"What are you talking about?" I clutched my fists and grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"I think you know damn well what I'm talking about Parker."

_I was walking home from Dez's house. It's gonna be a long night. I mean, I can't really just leave my girlfriend. That's crazy. But… like Dez said… it would be an escape. _

_As I walked on the sidewalk in the dark, I suddenly fell to the ground after running into something. I looked up and saw Elliot standing there._

"_Oh god I'm sorry dude." Elliot said, holding his hand out to help me up._

"_It's fine man." I got up and started walking again._

"_Hey uh Austin you alright bro? You seem a little upset." _

"_No… not really."_

"_What's up?" _

"_Well… I have to make a really big decision tonight, and I don't know which ones right and which ones wrong."_

"_Well maybe if you tell me I can help you decide."_

"_Alright… well Ally and I had a huge fight before. It's about the whole LA thing. I don't know if we can ever get past it. So… I might just leave tonight without her. But is that right? Should I just get up and leave? I love her… and I think she still loves me." Elliot just looked down._

"_I'm sorry dude… she doesn't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well before I bumped into her also. She broke down in front of me. I have never seen her that upset. She told me that she hated you and she never wanted to see you again, and the last thing she'd ever do is go with you. I don't think you can fix this Austin. I'm sorry. If I were you, I'd leave."_

"_I… I can't believe it…" I was so close to breaking down as well. I took out my phone immediately and called Dez._

"_Hello?" Dez answered._

"_Dez, pack your bags. We're leaving tonight."_

"You lied to me Elliot. You told me Ally hated me, but she just told me that she decided to come. You made up that huge lie just to get rid of me so you could have Ally all to yourself. You're a jealous little prick."

"It was for the best. You didn't deserve her. You never did. So, I saw an opportunity to get rid of you and I took it."

"But in the process you ruined Ally's life."

"That's why I was there as soon as you left her, so she could have someone."

"How could you live with yourself Elliot? Your entire relationship is based off a lie. Well you know what? That relationship is about to come to an end, as soon as I tell Ally the truth about you." I let go of him and began walking up the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said from behind.

"Oh yeah? Why not."

"You'll just be hurting her more. She loves me Austin. If you tell her the truth, it'll break her heart. She'll dump me and then she'll be all alone."

"That's not true. She'll have me." Elliot chuckled.

"Please, you really think Ally would go back to you? Do you not realize what you did to her? She hates you. After you guys have writing sessions all she does is complain to me about how horrible it is working with an asshole like you. Even if she doesn't find out the truth, that doesn't change the fact that you left her. You went to LA and left the love of your life in the dirt. Now tell me, why would Ally go running back to a guy that did that to her?"

He's right…

"I'll find a way to make her love me again."

"Oh my god do you not listen? SHE HATES YOU. The only thing that would happen if you tell her is she'll break up with me, we'll all be single, and she'll go into a state of depression, again. It'll be just as bad as you leaving her. If you really cared about her, you wouldn't want her to go through that again. You really did a number on her Moon. Theres no way to reverse that." Elliot walked right past me and went into the song room.

That kid was a lying, deceiving bitch… but everything he said is true.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old Lovers & New Lovers

Chapter 7 – Old Lovers & New Lovers

**There's a song in this chapter, I highly suggest you listen along while reading. It's called "Wait for Me" By Shane Harper ft. Bridgit Mendler. You can find it on youtube. Ok that's it! Enjoy!**

**-ALLYS POV-**

I sat at the piano alone just thinking. What if I really do start liking Austin again? He's not as bad as I make him out to be. Maybe there is hope for us…

Snap out of it Ally. You're with Elliot and you're happy together. There's no reason to get all worked up just because you have some mixed feelings about Austin.

I heard the door open and Elliot walked in. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, placing his chin on my left shoulder.

"Hey cutie." He said kissing my cheek softly. I quickly unwrapped myself, stood up, and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, uh… ready to go hang out with the gang?" Elliot leaned up slowly and awkwardly.

"Um… yeah." I walked out of the room quickly with my head down, leaving the door opened behind me so he could follow along. He ran up behind me as I walked out of the store. "Is everything okay?"

"Yup, everything's fantastic." The entire walk was in complete silence. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I'm beginning to feel that same way I felt back when Elliot and I first started dating.

_I was in my room getting ready. It was my first date with Elliot, my first date with anyone since Austin left. I realized I couldn't just spend all my nights mourning over Austin. Luckily, I had someone like Elliot to fall back on. The way he comforted me after Austin's leaving… he's just such a sweetheart. He made me feel whole when I was completely shattered. I could never thank him enough. Without him being there for me… I have no idea what I would've done to myself._

_The doorbell rang. I finished putting on the last bit of makeup and my earrings. I opened the door and saw- wow… Elliot sure cleaned up nicely. He was in a nice navy blue blazer with a white tee underneath and black pants. His hair was perfectly combed, it looked like he just went to a wedding. _

"_Wow, you look amazing." I said to him. He chuckled a little bit._

"_Me? Look at you. You look absolutely stunning." I began to blush like crazy. Austin never cleaned up this nice for me. Suddenly out of nowhere my dad popped up at stood in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Dawson, it looks like you lost some weight since the last time I saw you. Been working out?" Wow. That man really knows how to get on someone's good side. My dad smiled._

"_Actually yes, I think you're the first person to notice." He then gave me a little stare. I giggled. Before my dad could talk again, Elliot spoke up._

"_So what time would you like me to have her home by sir?" My dad was amazed by Elliots manners._

"_Um… 11 is good. But no later." Wow, when I dated Austin the set time was always 10. _

"_That's perfectly fine sir, I'll be sure to take good care of her tonight. Nice seeing you again Mr. Dawson." My dad smiled. _

"_You too Elliot." I walked out of the house and my dad closed the door behind me. Elliot took my hand and led me to his car. I felt a little uncomfortable… I'm not sure why. It just didn't feel right. Once we reached the proximity of where he parked I quickly took my hand away and walked around to the other side of the car to get into the passenger seat. As soon as Elliot got in and started the car, the radio turned on. Austin's newest single, "You're a Bad Girl" was playing. I only know it was Austin because of his voice. I have never heard the song before and I never plan on listening to it. Elliot was head banging to the manufactured shitty song. Does he not realize he's blasting an artist I never want to think about? It barely even sounded like Austin, his voice was so edited. _

"_Please turn this off." I said quickly and nastily. He looked up and realized why I said that._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." I sat there with my arms crossed just looking out the window. "You know… that guy isn't gonna have a good career without you."_

"_Can we please stop talking about him now."_

"_All I'm saying is it was stupid for him to leave without you. He's stupid. Without a raw and pure songwriter like you, he isn't gonna go anywhere with his career." I chuckled a little bit. I guess I've never thought about it that way._

"_Thanks Elliot." I looked at him and smiled. He took his hand he wasn't using to drive and put it on mine. _

"_I'm here for you Ally." I slowly and as most nonchalantly as I could slipped my hand away from his. It didn't work because he noticed, but said nothing of it._

_We arrived at the restaurant and he got out the car, then came around to my side and helped me out._

"_What a gentlemen, thanks." I smiled and he laughed. After I got out of the car he put his arm around me as we walked into the restaurant. This didn't feel right either. I quickly came up with an excuse to get his arm off me. "Woah look at that cool tree!" I ran quickly towards the tree, which had no outstanding properties but hey, it's an excuse to get away from him._

"_What's so cool about it?"_

"_Just look at it! It's the most amazing tree I've ever seen!"_

"_Ally you have a tree like that outside your house."_

"_Do I? I never noticed. Alright well let's go eat." I walked in front of him so he didn't have a chance to take my hand or put his arm around me again. He caught up to me and turned me around._

"_Ok Ally, what's wrong. Why are you avoiding me? I thought you liked me."_

"_I'm not avoiding you..."_

"_I'm not stupid Ally. At you're house you didn't want to hold my hand, same in the car, and now you don't want me putting my arm around you." I sighed and sat at the bench right next to us._

"_I'm sorry. Look Elliot I do really like you and I want to date you… but doing all this kind of cute and cuddly stuff doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem right that I'm doing that stuff without Austin. I guess I'm just not used to having a different boyfriend yet. But I will! It just needs some time."_

And that's how I'm feeling now. After spending time with Austin again, I'm starting to relive all the moments from when we went out, and now doing these things with Elliot doesn't feel right.

We walked into Elliot's house and saw the gang, Melanie, Trish, and Jake all sitting on the couches. Elliot chuckled a little while walking towards the empty seat.

"Glad to see you guys have made yourselves at home." He proceeded to sit on the couch, and he had a spot next to him open but instead I went to sit next to Trish. There was an awkward silence.

"Um… how much is the pizza?" I asked.

"22 bucks." Jake said. We all threw our money on the table.

"So Ally, how's it like working with Austin again?" Melanie asked.

"That must suck, being stuck with the man who broke your heart for so many hours a day. I don't know how you could even handle it." Jake said.

Trish just sat there in silence. She knows that I'm working with Austin again but she hasn't really said anything about it. She's probably pretty pissed. I would be too, if she started talking to Dez again. The rest all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"It's… well… okay."

"Okay? That's certainly not how you felt all the other times. What happened tonight? Why aren't you complaining about how annoying and clingy he is anymore?" Elliot asked. He looked serious. I didn't really know what to say. Elliot rolled his eyes, huffed, and stood up. "Alright, everyone out, I gotta talk to Ally."

"Out? But we just ordered the pizza!" Jake said.

"I'll cancel the order. Sorry guys, see you tomorrow." They all left the house.

"What's up baby?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell me? Last time you and Austin worked together, you wanted to quit because you couldn't stand him. Suddenly, after one session, the session where I catch you two holding hands, you say he's okay."

"Okay first of all, you're the one whose been wanting me to get along with Austin so I won't quit. And once I finally start getting along with him you yell at me? And we weren't holding hands Elliot. He was showing me the correct finger position to hit the keys."

"Well last time I checked it doesn't take that long. And plus, you're acting the same way you did when we first started dating. Feeling uncomfortable around me… you like Austin again don't you."

"Elliot you're insane." I stood up and went to grab my bag. He came over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait Ally… I'm sorry. But you can't blame me for worrying." I turned around and gave him a disgusted look.

"Yes I can! Elliot listen to me, you're my boyfriend and I love you. I would never leave you and go back to the person who ruined my life. But sometimes you just get so jealous and honestly, it pisses me off. It makes me feel like you don't trust me when I have all the trust in the world for you. I'm going home." I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Oh, and tomorrow I'm gonna be late for the group hang out. I have to work, with Austin." Elliot looked down. I proceeded to walk out the door.

**-AUSTINS POV-**

I was walking home. My security guards insisted of me being driven home, but I need this walk. Thousands of thoughts were swarming through my head. Maybe I should just give up on Ally… This isn't healthy for me, and it's best for her. She's happy with Elliot, even if he is a little bitch. I have to find something to get my mind off her, because she's all I think about.

I suddenly ran into something while I was looking down.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said. I looked up and saw a gorgeous brunette girl with long wavy hair standing right in front of me. "I- um..."

"It's okay. You're Austin Moon right? I absolutely love you. I'm a huge fan!" I started blushing a little.

"Wow, thanks." She put her hand out in front of me asking for a handshake.

"My names Melanie."

XxxXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxx

It's been only a day since Ally and I basically started the song, and now were almost done. Ally was sitting at the piano and I was on the guitar. It really reminded me of the old days… when we wrote songs for my first album.

"Alright Austin, the first song for you're new album is officially done. Lets here it from the top." Ally stood up from the piano and sat on a chair across from me. I handed her a paper with the lyrics.

"Here, I highlighted some lyrics, I want you to sing them." Ally looked at it and smiled, then nodded in agreement. I began to strum on the guitar.

**I've written a thousand words I know  
Sorry, I love you and please don't goes  
I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows  
I've written a thousand words I know**

I'm wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

When I asked you to stay  
Are you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

I've sold a million lies you spoke  
Over and over till we broke  
I know that it means everything  
To you but do you really think  
This time apart will mend and help us grow?  
I've told a million lies I know...

I'm wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

When I asked you to stay  
Are you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

Oh whoa...

I'm wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me

We're wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

When I asked you to stay  
Are you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me

My love  
Don't tell me that it's over  
My love  
Can't take it anymore  
My love  
Is staring at the future  
My love  
Is staring at the door  
Don't wait for me 

As the song finished, we stared into each other's eyes. Her smile, her lips…

Irresistible. I closed my eyes and leaned in… I could feel she was doing the same. Our lips were inches away from touches, I was about to feel something I haven't felt in over two years… happiness.

"Wait." Ally said. I opened my eyes as she looked down. "I-I can't. I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know. You can't trust me. I understand. I don't expect you too."

"It's not just that… I'd be cheating."

"Yeah, me too." Ally looked up and squinted her eyebrows.

"How would you be cheating?"

"Well… I'm sort of going on a date." Ally bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh." She looked up at me. "With who?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it, because it's probably my date. I opened the door and it was.

"Hey Austin, ready for our date?" I smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah." I opened the door more so Ally could see.

"Ally, this is Melanie, my date."


	8. Chapter 8 - Friendships & Conflicts

Chapter 8 – Friendships & Conflicts

**-ALLYS POV-**

No. This can't be happening. Melanie and Austin _cannot_ be dating. Melanie is one of my best friends… she wouldn't do that to me. Melanie was staring at me with a smug look. For some reason this all feels like another one of her games. Although I always thought of Melanie as a friend, I feel like she always had something against me. I don't know what it is… but whatever I did to her this is her way for revenge. This is low.

"Hey, Melanie. Never would've guessed _you _would be going on a date with Austin." Austin glanced at Melanie then back at me.

"Do you two know eachother?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, in fact I always thought of her as one of my bestfriends." I tried saying it to point out that I was a little pissed at her, but tried making it as subtle as possible. "How did you two meet?"

"Well I was walking home from the group hang out after Elliot kicked us out of the house to talk to you alone," Austin had a confused and curious look on his face, "when I was texting and ran into him on the sidewalk."

"Oh so you bump into eachother, share a few _'hello's' _and _'nice to meet you's_' and now you two are dating. Seems a little rushed."

"I don't know…" Melanie spoke, "something just clicked between us two." Austin went over and grabbed her hand. They began to walk out when I stopped them.

"Um before you two leave can I just speak to Melanie in private?" Austin nodded and I took Melanies hand, bring her into the practice room and shutting the door behind us.

"How could you go on a date with Austin?!" I angrily whispered.

"What do you care? You're dating Elliot! Is it so bad that I want some love in my life?" Did she just say love? Does she even know what love means?

"Ok first of all its not _love _you two met less than 24 hours ago. And second, I'm not jealous that you're dating him, you broke the deal. We all promised to never even communicate with him, let alone date him!"

"That deal still applies? Last time I checked _you_ broke it days ago. If you can talk to Austin then why can't I?"

"That is completely different. I'm talking to Austin only because it's for work, we have never talked or hung out outside of Starr Records or my practice room."

"I don't have time for this, I have a date to get too." Melanie smirked and walked out of the room.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

I walked into Elliots house where him, Trish, and Jake were all sitting around the family room table eating pizza. I got out my wallet and started sorting through the money.

"Hey, how much do I owe?"

"Seven bucks," Jake said. I threw a five and two singles down on the table.

"Hey, do you know where Melanie is? She's not answering any of our texts or calls."

"Yup. So Austin are finishing up a song when he says he's going on a date. I ask him with who and guess who comes walking in?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Jake said.

"Nope, Melanie's dating Austin."

"Oh my god, how could she do that to us? After everything he's done?" Trish declared.

"You know…" Jake spoke, "It's not really that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal," Elliot commented, "We all agreed before Austin got here that none of us would associate with him. He broke Ally's heart, left Trish in the dirt; he's hurt our best friends. We agreed to not talk to him because of what he did to them." He then looked directly at Jake. "How would you feel if you had a girlfriend, but she then broke your heart and I dated her? What Melanie's doing is cruel. I think we needa tell her that if she wants to date Austin fine, but then she can't talk to us. She can't hang out with us, come over, or do any of it. Who knows what else we could trust her with? So it's either Austin or us." Elliot got up out of his chair and sat next to me, placing his hand on mine. I smiled at him.

"Well… I guess." Jake responded. Trish stood up.

"Woah woah wait, don't you guys think you're overreacting just a bit? Yeah sure, shes dating Austin, which is a pretty bitchy thing to do, but shes one of our bestfriends. We can't just get rid of people from the group because they do something that upsets us."

"Trish," I said, "she broke the deal."

"She's not the only one."

"They're completely different situations and you know that. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Melanie that it's either Austin or us."

xxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

I walked down the school hallways at the end of the day. I went towards Melanie's locker where I saw her and Austin talking. Before walking off, Austin planted a kiss on Melanie's cheek and left. The entire idea of this is completely and utterly disgusting to me. Austin & I used to do the same thing. Meet at the end of the day by our lockers. When we were dating. When things were how they are supposed to be…

_I was sorting though the books in my locker. Fraser gave us a huge assignment to do tonight and I have to bring home so many things. I swear to god if I get one more big assignment from that women I'm gonna flip. As I was collecting books and supplies, I suddenly heard a quiet noise whisper in my ear._

"_Hey babe." I jumped in shock, leading all my books to fall from my locker to the ground. I turned around and saw Austin standing infront of me, laughing at the events that just occurred._

"_Ugh you are such a jerk!" I said pushing him lightly. He continued to laugh as he planted a kiss on my lips._

"_Nice to see you too doll face." I let out a little chuckle then proceeded to pick up the dropped books. Austin leaned down and began helping. After all the books were off the floor and into my bag, he took my hand and kissed me again. "I can't believe I scared you again. That's four days in a row," Austin spoke as we proceeded down the hallways towards the exit of the school._

"_Honestly I really should expect it considering you meet me by my locker at the end of school everyday."_

"_And I will continue to meet you at your locket at the end of school everyday until we graduate from this place because Ally Dawson, what we have is never ending."_

Yup. "What we have is never ending." I guess Austin & I both have different definitions of that phrase.

I approached Melanie who was closing her locker getting ready to leave the school.

"Hey Melanie!" I said as she started walking away. She turned around and gave me a little devilish smirk.

"What's up Dawson?"

"Look, I don't care whatever you have against me, you need to drop it. This isn't just about me, you do realize that by dating Austin you're hurting the entire gang right?"

"Oh the gang will get over it."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that. Actually, while you were on a date last night you missed our hang out where we decided that if you're gonna date Austin, fine, but then you can't hang out with us."

Melanie had a shocked expression on her face, then released a little laugh.

"You're ridiculous. You can't just '_kick_' me out of a group. What are we in elementary school grow up Ally."

"Fine, just don't be showing up at Elliots anymore." I began to walk away but Melanie stopped me.

"You know I know why you're really doing this Dawson. This has nothing to do with backstabbing my friends or you all being mad at me cause I broke some stupid deal. The only reason you're mad at me is because you like Austin, and you can't handle seeing him with anyone else."

I turned around and let out a huge chuckle.

"Oh my god, are you serious? You honestly need to get over yourself."

"I don't have time for this, I have to go, Austin's waiting for me." Melanie walked down the halls and out of the building.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXxXXXxxx

So I don't know how it happened but it did. The media found out that I'm Austin's new songwriter. They already knew Austin & I had a past together, so now with me being his new songwriter they are all curious to see what our current "relationship" status is. Little do they know we have no "relationship" whatsoever. While walking into Starr Records for a mysterious meeting with Jimmy, paparazzi surrounded me. Once the people inside the building saw what problems I had getting in, they sent a security guard to help me. Successfully he escorted me inside the building.

"Thank you." I said kindly to the guard.

"No problem Mrs. Dawson. My name is Richie by the way." He held his hand out. I shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Richie." As I let go of his hand I turned and saw Jimmy walking down the hallway.

"There's my favorite new songwriter!" He shouted. As he got closer to me he shook my hand than preceded to speak again. "Sorry I called a meeting on such short notice, but I felt like this matter is important to discuss in person." He then looked outside and saw all the reporters, then turned to Richie. "Richie, you are now permanently Ally's bodyguard. You will be escorting her to and from public locations." Richie nodded and walked away.

"Um, thank you Mr. Starr but I don't need a bodyguard, It's not like I'm a superstar or anything I'm just a high school girl."

"Oh don't worry Ally, it's not like Richie will be breathing down your neck. He will just be by your side when you come here to Starr Records and when you go to places with Austin. It's just pre-cautionary. We don't want you to think twice about your position at Starr Records just because of the press."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Walk with me." We began walking down the hallway as he started to talk again. "Ally, Austin recorded you and him singing the new song you wrote."

"Wait, are you serious? I didn't know he was recording that. Sorry Jimmy I'll get Austin to get you a real copy of just him singing right away."

"No Ally, I don't want a copy of him just singing. When I heard you guys singing the song together, I thought it was the best it could be. I thought too myself, 'even though Ally didn't write the song as a duet, it sounds a lot better as one.' So, I've decided that for this track I want you to record it and it to be a duet on the album." I nearly had a heart attack.

"Are- are you serious? You want _**me **_to record a song to be on an actual album? An album that people can buy in stores and download?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So what do you say Ally? Wanna be a recording artist?"

"Ye- yes! Of course! This is amazing!" I shook his hand viciously. "Thank you so much Jimmy!"

As we continued to walk and chat, we passed the rehearsal studio. Through the clear glass, we could see Austin and Melanie sitting in the room. Austin was playing guitar and they were both singing. Jimmy opened the door and it appeared that Austin and Melanie were singing the same exact song I agreed to duet too. And damn… is Melanie a good singer. She's probably way better than me. To be honest… this song sounds a lot better with Melanie singing my part. They didn't notice Jimmy and I walk in, and as the song finished Jimmy began clapping.

"There's my new hit song! I love it! Who might you be?" Jimmy asked looking at Melanie.

"Oh, uh Jimmy this is Melanie," Austin spoke, "my uh-girlfriend."

Suddenly, it felt like my entire heart just shattered. I know they went on a date… but now its official. Austin and Melanie are in a relationship…

"Oh, nice to meet you Melanie." Jimmy said.

"Melanie, this is Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr Records." Melanie stood up and proceeded to shake Jimmy's hand.

"It is such an honor to meet you Mr. Starr." Jimmy then turned to look at me.

"Um, Ally can I speak to you outside?" I nodded and walked out the door. We stepped off to the side and Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder. I'm really hoping this conversation isn't what I think it is. "Look Ally, you and Austin sounded great. But I think… that his song may sell a lot more copies if Melanie sings it. You understand right? It's for Austin's career." It is. It's funny how five minutes ago my life was completely amazing, and it only took that short time period to tear that happiness down. I tried my hardest to fight the tears.

"Yeah, I- uh, totally understand." Jimmy smiled lightly and walked back into the rehearsal studio to, I'm guessing, tell Melanie she's about to be a recording artist. As soon as Jimmy closed the door, I moved to the side where you couldn't see me through the glass and sat on the floor against the wall. I completely broke. Tears fell from my eyes, and I struggled to catch my breath. How… how could Jimmy do that? Why would he do that to me… Was the chance of selling a few more copies on a single song really worth crushing a girls dreams…?

I sat with my head down for a few minutes, until I heard the door open. Melanie walked out. After she shut the door, she saw me sitting.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked snobbily.

"Jimmy offered me that duet before he offered you it." Suddenly Melanies eyes widened and she let out a huge smile.

"Oh, so first I steal your crush then your song? Wow you must really not like me right now."

"Melanie, you don't even want to be a singer! Can't you just let me have this?"

"Hell no Dawson. Who would turn down an opportunity to record a song? Especially with a superstar like Austin." Melanie walked off down the hall.

XxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"Hey Trish… look I'm sorry about our fight yesterday." I said to Trish as I walked into her room a few hours after leaving Starr Records. Trish looked up from reading her magazine.

"Oh, its cool." She got up and hugged me. "You know I could never stay mad at you." I laughed and we both sat on her bed.

"I sure hope that still applies after I tell you something." Trish looked at me with a curious look.

"What does that mean?"

"Look Trish, you're my bestfriend. And, theres something I need to get off my chest, something that's been bugging me. I think you should be the first person to know."

"Oh come on Ally, you know you can tell me anything." I let out a big sigh.

"Ok… you would be right. You would be right that its ridiculous to get mad at Melanie because she broke a deal. The reason I'm saying 'you would be right' is because you don't know that that's not the only reason I'm mad at her."

"Well why else would you be mad at her?" Trish asked curiously.

"I'm… I'm mad at Melanie because she broke the deal… but also because she is now in a relationship with my crush."

"Wait… what? Melanies dating Austin."

"Yup… and I have a crush on Austin…" Trish just looked down. After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up again. "Trish…? Come on talk to me."

"How could you do that Ally. How could you get back into the same guy that broke your heart? Did you forget what he did to us? Did you forget that he left you to become famous leaving us in the dirt? Did you forget that Ally?" I didn't know what to say. I sat there in silence. Trish just huffed and stood up, beginning to walk out of her room.

"Wait Trish!" Trish just left. Good job Ally…

**-AUSTINS POV-**

Ally's late for songwriting. I've been waiting in the practice room for almost an hour. I was gonna ask her if she wanted to go straight after leaving Starr Records, but she left so quickly. Suddenly, I heard someone marching up the stairs. _"Finally,"_ I thought to myself. But to my surprise, Ally wasn't the one walking in. It was actually…

"Trish? What are… what are you doing here?" Trish walked over to me at the piano stool. She suddenly slapped me across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Look here you little bitch, I don't know what you're doing to get Ally to like you again but knock it off. I don't want Ally to get the wrong impression that you are some nice guy that has changed because in reality you're not. So cut it out."

"Wait… Ally likes me?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. You've probably been talking to her about all your old memories purposely to make her fall for you again. Well it worked Austin, but I'm looking out for my bestfriends so stop it." Trish stormed out of the room. I didn't really understand what she just said… the only thing I got out of that was that… Ally does like me. Elliot lied… But, I'm dating Melanie. God… if I knew all this drama would happen when I decided to come back to Miami I wouldn't of came. _Sigh._


End file.
